


Ride

by GreenArchitect



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dancer AU, Dancer!John, M/M, bodyguard!Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John works as a GoGo boy at a Club.  Bruce Wayne is a frequenter of the club and likes John, but John only has eyes for Wayne's security guard Bane.  Bruce can see Bane wants John, and offers to give John a ride home one night, and in the car he can see John making eyes back at Bane too.  He propositions John to let Bane fuck him in the limo while Bruce watches.  Bane seems more shocked than John, and John gives him a lapdance to get him in the mood.   Whether Bruce joins in is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

"Son of bitch!" John growled as he shoved his car door open and walked around to open the hood. The thing was making the same ridiculous noises that his mechanic assured him were fixed. Idiot. John peered into the hood, using his phone for light and groaned. He had no idea what he was looking at to be honest and after a few moments he gave up stormed back into the club.

"Ready for round 2, Boy Wonder? Good thing too. Your meal ticket just arrived." Rodney, the club’s head security guard winked at John as he came short and looked back.

"Wayne? I didn’t think he was coming in tonight. He doesn’t usually come in this late."

"Yeah well he is and he’s in a mood to spend a lot of money. Tipped Jackson 100 just for parking the Lambo. Usually just gives him $50." John raised an eyebrow and considered getting dressed for a second shift. He knew Foley wouldn’t mind because John brought in the most cash out of all the go go boys and that wasn’t counting the Money from the private dances and the bachelor parties. "He’s looking for you ofcourse."

"Sounds promising. Tell Foley I’m back for a bit." Rodney nodded as John slipped through the crowd to the dressing room. He flipped through his performance outfits as he considered what would make the best impression on his best client. And his sexy bodyguard, Bane. It wasn’t that John didn’t like Wayne but the good looking millionaire couldn’t hold a candle to his bodyguard. The man was so well built and down right sexy looking that John could barely keep from climbing him like a damn oak tree.

"Rainbow animal print? Can you get any more gay, Blake?" John smirked and pulled out the tiny shorts. He found them in the teen section but once he put them on at home and saw how they hugged his ass no matter how he moved his hips, he knew they’d be a hit. And Bane seemed to love John’s hips if the way his eyes followed their movement even when he wasn’t dancing for Wayne. Yup, these were going to be perfect.

"I was hoping I’d see your gorgeous self" Wayne let his gaze slowly follow the line of John’s smooth chest that had just a hint of shimmer. His eyes widened as he took in the tight shorts but John was only just giving him enough of his attention. He was busy trying to decipher Bane’s reaction. Bane never did more than look at John with his intense gaze, ever the professional. So if John took care to brush against the bodyguard more than strictly necessary, well who could really blame him for wanting to get a reaction?

"Couldn’t leave before seeing my favorite customer, now could I?"

"I hope not. Bane here was getting pouty." Wayne winked and slipped a 20 into the waistband of John’s shorts. Bane sighed through his nose and shifted his weight.

"Oh well we can’t have that now can we? How can I make it up to you both?" John smoothly settled onto Wayne’s lap but looked up at Bane through his eyelashes. Wayne chuckled and stroked John’s thigh gently.

"You little tease! You enjoy having both of us wrapped around your fingers." It was John’s turn to chuckle as he made a show of crossing his long legs.

"Well since you’ve asked I’ve got a little proposition for you. But first a secret. It’s Bane’s birthday. Before you start thinking I’m an asshole for making him work, you must know he refused to take the day off. I wouldn’t even have known about it if it hadn’t been for my other bodyguard, Barsad. So, I was thinking since he won’t take the day off then maybe we could arrange a private dance for him. I’ll be happy to pay whatever you want if you can make him loose the stiff upper lip he’s got permanently plastered on his mug."

"My stiff upper lip keeps you safe, Mr. Wayne. And while I appreciate the generous offer, I cannot accept it as it would prevent me from keeping you safe. Which is what you pay me to do after all."

"Oh for Fucksakes Bane-"

"Allow me, Bruce." John slipped from Wayne’s lap and sauntered toward Bane, carefully biting his lip and letting his eyes rake over the broad chest that stretched the white buttoned down shirt. "Now Bane I understand your dedication but it is your birthday and such a hardworking man like yourself deserves a little break. And I would love to be your birthday present." John smirked as he saw the twitch in Bane’s jaw and stroked the hard chest lightly. He wasn’t going to let this chance pass him without pulling out every talent he had.

"You would be quite —the birthday present—but I must insist that my duty to Mr. Wayne comes first." Bane’s voice was slightly strained and John caught the movement of his fidgety hands. Wayne groaned and took a huge gulp of his drink but John simply pressed into Bane’s body and pouted.

"Cmon Bane. Lemme make your birthday special. If it would make you feel better Wayne can join us in the room." John didn’t give the bodyguard the chance to give anymore excuses and led him by the wrist to the private rooms.  
 _They love the way I ride it_  
 _They love the way I ride the beat like a motherfucking freak_

  John let the music pour over him as he simply let his hips sway and raised his arms to lengthen his body just enough to arch his back and make his ass swing in Bane’s direction. The man sat absolutely still, his focus completely on John’s undulating form. Now that wasn’t going to be enough at all. John grinned and let his body wrap around the pole in the center of the room and swung himself effortlessly raising his legs until they were level with his hips. Bane’s eyes widened and Bruce nearly choked on his drink as John twisted so that he was upside down in a spread eagle position. It was a crowd pleaser despite being one of the most difficult move, but John wasn’t going to waste this oppurtunity and he damn sure was going to make sure Bane was going to lose his composure.

Bane never thought that he’d ever need to use his military training for something like this. He could feel his body raging against his will as he took deep breaths while cataloging his pulse and his growing erection. John was more than attractive and watching him wrap his slim body around the pole was stunningly elegant. The bigger man was endlessly thankful that Wayne was too engrossed in the performance to notice his ineffective attempts to reign his cock in. He was going to go insane if he didn’t get to touch John.

_If you want it, let’s do it. Ride it, my pony._

Bane had only a few moments to consider the absurdity of the lyrics before John was crouching, facing away from him, while he rolled his hips in the most enticing ways. Bane’s mind filled with all ways he’d like to see John’s hips and ass move under his hands and without those ridiciculous shorts. He idly wondered how John enjoyed being touched. Would he want Bane to leave finger shaped bruises on those pale hips? Or would he let Bane bite tiny marks along his delicate looking collar bone? The bodyguard shook himself to clear his mind just in time to watch John crawl towards him looking very much like a predator. And Bane couldn’t have been happier to be the prey.  
John’s fingers sent sparks across Bane’s thighs as they slid over them. The pressure was light even as the slim man crawled onto his lap and began swiveling his hips against him enough to draw a grunt from the larger man.

"Aw c’mon you can do better than that, big guy." John gave another hard thrust before turning away from Bane and guided his hands to his hips while he doubled his efforts to grind his perfect ass against Bane. A groan fell from Bane’s lips at the warm feeling of John’s hips beneath his fingers. The man felt better than any fantasy Bane had ever had of him and he wasn’t sure he would be able to stay in control. He growled as John leaned back and pulled him close enough to bury his face into the pale neck. "Much better."

John’s heart was racing and his voice had become breathy and he was having the time of his life. He couldn’t help but groan when Bane’s grip tightened and he was pulled flush against the solid chest. How the hell was he not supposed to fuck Bane right then and there?! Especially when the man was going to growl like that.

"I think you two should just fuck already before you cum in your pants like two kids." John barely heard Wayne’s slurred words but the words made enough of a impression that he turned around to straddle Bane’s thighs and nibble at his ear.

"What do you think, sexy? Do you want to fuck me?" Bane only growled and rolled his hips against the smaller man, his finger slipping just past the waistband of his shorts and teased the warm crease. "Fuck!"

"We’ll need lube and condoms."

"What? Oh yeah. Right! Be back in a tic." John reluctantly pulled away and dug for the supplies. He wasn’t strictly breaking any rules since Wayne was such a high roller and they tended to make allowances for millionaires. Plus John was not going to wait another second to ride Bane until the man passed out.

John made quick work of preparing himself, his lust only growing while Bane watched intently and his fingers twitched impatiently. John knew he wanted it just as bad so he only felt a little guilty when he ordered Bane to get rid of his pants. Then the little guilt he felt flew out the window as he took in the muscled thighs and Adonis cock the man possessed. “Holy shit fuck!” John gaped at the man as he shed his jacket and shirt as well. John didn’t waste another second and straddled the bodyguard again before guiding his slick cock inside him slowly. Both men groaned loudly and Bane held John by the thighs while they fought to catch their breath.

"How are you so tight?" Bane gritted his teeth as John bore down on him and finally bottomed out. He could feel his pulse climbing and sweat was beginning to form on his skin from the effort of not just thrusting into John until the man forgot his own name.

"Well I’m not exactly a virgin but your cock is bigger than average so-fuck yes!" John howled mid sentenced as Bane helped him establish a gentle rhythm. Even with the lube and the condom, John could feel a delicious burn as Bane fucked into him.

"That was a promising sound. What -Ah!- other sounds could I pull from you? Hmm?" Bane growled and licked a long strip along John’s neck.

"And here I thought you’d be a quiet fuck." John smirked and rolled his hips until they were both groaning and swearing. The pace quickened and John could feel his orgasm coming at him like a freight train and judging by Bane’s increased swearing he wasn’t too far behind him. Within seconds the room filled with the sound of two men having the best orgasm of their lives.

"Well you two could make a hot porno." Wayne chuckled and lazily palmed his own cock. "Maybe I should take you both home for round two."


End file.
